The elucidation of fundamental mechanisms associated with specific transcription in eucaryotic systems. (1) Identification and characterization of each of the transcriptive systems. (2) Definition of the function of the subunits and specificity of enzyme. (3) Determination of factors which influence polymerase activity. (4) Study of the regulation of the enzyme activities. (5) Definition of the functional components of transcriptive system (6) Define a role of RNA synthesis and RNA polymerase in DNA synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rutter, W.J., Goldberg, M.I. & Perriard, J.C. (1975). RNA polymerases and transcriptional regulation in physiological transitions. IN: Biochemistry of Cell Differentiation (Paul, J., ed), Butterworths, London, p. 267-300. Hager, G., Holland, Valenzuela, P., Weinberg, F. & Rutter, W.J. RNA polymerases and transcriptive specificity in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Proc. Cold Spring Harbor Symp. on RNA Polymerases, held August 1975, in press.